


No Need to Worry

by Aren_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: Sam found a new case and offers you to tag along with him and Dean. When you decline saying you’re too tired Sam gets worried thinking there’s more to it then that.





	No Need to Worry

“Hey guys. I think found us a case” Sam call out from across the bunkers library turning his laptop towards us. “Four vics in the past 5 months have been found dead with their throats cut. And get this, they were dried out”

“So what we seeing here? vamps?” Dean asked Sam.

“Possibly. ” Sam replied looking back at the laptop.

“Well okay then.” Dean stood up “I’ll go pack my things. We’re leaving in an hour.” He walked out the library to go get his things, as Sam shut his laptop and stood up.

He was about to leave when he saw that you haven’t moved from your spot. He raised a brow, confused and asked “Aren’t you going to pack your things?”

“Hmm?” You hummed not really hearing him.

“You’re things? Not gonna pack them? We have a case.”

“Oh, yea, that.” You pause for a moment “I’m not going.”

He looked at you with concern “Are you alright?”

You gave him a small smile. “No need to be worried Sam. Just tired.”

“You sure?”

You chuckled at his concern. “Yes Sam. I’m sure.”

“If there somethings wro-”

“Sam,” you interrupted him “I’m alright. You better pack your stuff before Dean gets mad.”

He looks at you for a moment debating on wither or not to leave.

“Come on Sammy. Shoo shoo. ” you wave your hands in a ‘shooing motion’ “You don’t wanna get on Deans bad side”

He let out a sigh glancing at you before leaving the room.

~ ~ ~

“Hey Sammy. Where (Y/N)?” Dean asked as he placed his bag in the truck of the impala.

“She’s not coming.” Sam replied walking to the front of the car.

“Something up with her?”

“No, she just said she’s tired.”

Dean looked at Sam for a moment “You don’t believe her.”

“Well..” He paused, “No. Not really”

“Ah, come on Sammy. If she says she’s tired she probably is.”

“I don’t know.” He looked the door of the garage that leads into the bunker “Maybe I should check up on her.”

“Whatever keeps your mind at ease.” Dean open the door of his car sitting inside “I’ll be waiting here”

Won’t another word Sam left.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sam was standing outside your rooms door.

'Maybe I’m over thinking this, maybe she’s just tired’ he thought.

He sighed looking up at the door. He gave it a light knock.

“(Y/n)? You there?” He waited for a reply, when he didn’t get one he grew worried and opened the door slightly looking in “(Y/N)?”

He spotted you on your bed sleeping soundly with a peaceful look on your face, which he could help but smile at. He walked over to your sleeping figure and pick your blanket placing it on you.

You moved slightly at the feel of the blanket, still asleep.

Sam moved a few strands of hair your face kissing your forehead before leaving.

“Sam…?” He heard you call.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?”

You smile slightly and shook your head no. “Can you come here for a moment?”

He didn’t say a word as he made his way to the side of you bed and sat there. You placed a hand on his cheek as you stared at each other in silence.

“Sam?” You asked softly.

“Yes?”

"I told you not to worry” you gave him a weak slap in the cheek laughing slightly.

“Yea, sorry.” He laughed slightly too “ Couldn’t help but worry.”

You shook your head then yawned.

“I shouldn’t have bothered you. You should rest” He stood up. “Rest well, (y/n)”

He left closing the door behind him.

You looked at the door, closing your eyes to sleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!!
> 
> Always feel free to send in a request!!
> 
> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
